


Talk Dirty To Me

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Dirty Talk, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Mild Painplay, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Sibling Incest, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: Sam's definitely picked up some different kinks due to his time in prison, and gradually Nathan ends up learning about them.  Fortunately for Sam, Nathan will usually oblige him even if it's a little awkward for him.Sam/Nate and Nate/Sam





	Talk Dirty To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Nathamuel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel) for coming up with the title for me. ♡
> 
> Somehow the idea stuck to me that Sam likes dirty talk, but due to his time in prison, he actually likes being dirty talked in a more debasing way. So I had to write it. Plus it's Kinktober, might as well write something kinky. ;) ~~And yes, I'll have to start working on writing my WIP's, I KNOW. This just got ingrained in my brain and wouldn't leave until I wrote it.~~

Sam usually kept a lot of things to himself when it came to Nathan.  But it was mostly to protect his little brother in one way or another.  Back when they were out searching for Avery’s treasure, he hadn’t exactly been _forthcoming_ with the information that he had actually gotten out of jail by Rafe’s hand two years earlier.  But he knew that Nathan would have been upset both at the fact that he didn’t contact him earlier _and_ that he had been working with Rafe the whole time.  Not that he didn’t _want_ to get in contact with his little brother right away, Sam wanted nothing more in the _world_ than to go straight to Nathan once he was free from that hell, but due to his obligation to Rafe, he couldn’t.  At least, not until the time was right for him to escape.  Unfortunately that little secret spilled itself once they were unlucky enough to run into Rafe and Nadine on that cliff in Libertalia.  But fortunately, later on, Sam was able to gain Nathan’s forgiveness for it. 

 

Sam’s time in prison was a whole other ball of secrets in itself as well.  He didn’t speak much about the length of time he spent locked up in Panama, but it was all for good reason.  There were things that he had seen, that he had done, or that he had been a part of that really didn’t _need_ to be mentioned.  No one needed to know what had gone on in there, especially not Nathan.  What happened in Panama, _stayed_ in Panama was the motto he had lived by once he found himself as a free man.  Except there _were_ some things about his life in prison that ended up bleeding into his newfound freedom, things that he just couldn’t _help_ , or particular quirks that he picked up while he was behind bars.  Things that Nathan would probably find out about eventually, no matter how hard he tried to hide them.

 

So this seemed to be one of those days where Nathan would end up learning something new about his big brother.  And Sam didn’t exactly make a _strong_ effort to keep it away from Nathan either.  In fact, it was quite the opposite.  As much as Sam tried to protect his little brother from certain things, he also learned that sometimes it was just best to be _honest._   Something that both he and Nathan had been working hard on with each other lately.

 

It started when Nathan had come home from work, and Sam greeted him at the door with hugs and kisses, which quickly transformed from gestures of affection into more sensual, _needy_ ones.  In order to avoid having sex in the front entranceway of their house _again_ , especially after their relationship with their neighbors suddenly became quite awkward once they realized _everyone_ could see what they had been doing through the narrow windows next to the door, Sam suggested that they head upstairs to their bedroom to take it from there.  Nathan easily accepted his brother’s suggestion, and once they finally made it upstairs after having stopped now and again on the staircase to dip tongues into each other’s mouths while rutting against each other as if they were horny teenagers, they fell onto their king sized bed together to do the same thing, but this time in _comfort_. 

 

Clothes were quickly shed and once they were naked as the day that they had been born, the two brothers slid underneath the sheets together, kissing, touching, groping, and unable to get enough of each other.  Ever since the divorce between Nathan and Elena was final, and they were able to resume the more _intimate_ parts of their relationship that had been on pause for those fifteen years that Sam was gone, most of their days together ended up with the two of them in bed at some point.  They couldn’t help it, it was almost as if some sort of magnetic force drew them together.  Like it was _destiny_ , and they were just _meant_ for each other.

 

As they rolled under the bedsheets together, bodies pressing against each other intimately and mouths melding hotly, Sam broke their kiss to breathe a suggestion to his little brother.  “Hey, you wanna do something to spice things up?”  He asked as he dipped his head to press a kiss to Nathan’s throat.

 

“What, things aren’t spicy enough for you _now_?”  Nathan teased as he nudged a thigh in between Sam’s legs, and moved to reconnect their lips while letting his fingers slide up the back of his brother’s neck so that he could grasp at the hairs there.  He was thankful that Sam preferred to keep his hair a little bit longer than his own, and showed his appreciation with a tug of the strands in his grasp.  The gesture was something that Sam had let him know not long ago that turned him on, so he wasn’t surprised at the resulting gasp that fell from his older brother’s lips.  Nathan didn’t really get the appeal of being hurt while in bed with the person that you loved, but since Sam was into it, he could oblige him a little bit.

 

Sam gasped into Nathan’s mouth when he felt the brief pulling sensation at the back of his head, but the feeling only caused his cock to get even harder.  It had taken him a while to convince Nathan that he liked things a little bit more on the rough side in bed, but only if _he_ was comfortable with it.  Hair pulling was still kind of tame as far as he was concerned, but it was a start.  A small start, but a start nevertheless.  “I was thinking we could do something _else_ ,” Sam said lowly as he eyed the TV sitting on top of their dresser.

 

“Like what?”  Nathan asked as he pressed a kiss to his older brother’s mouth, not letting him answer right away.  He briefly dipped his tongue in between Sam’s parted lips before pulling away just enough so that Sam could speak.  A grin danced on his lips.  “Well?”

 

Sam chuckled.  He knew Nathan’s game a little too well, hell he had _taught_ Nathan the game after all.  Sam disentangled himself just enough so that he could roll over and reach towards the nightstand, and grabbed the TV remote that had been sitting on top.  “I thought that maybe we could watch something together while we… you know,” Sam explained as he turned on the TV with a click of the button and started to surf through some of the channels.

 

“What, am I too boring on my own?”  Nathan joked as he turned his attention towards the TV screen, watching as Sam flicked through some of the shows on the on-screen menu.  Once his brother got to the adult entertainment section, Nathan raised an eyebrow.  It wasn’t as if they hadn’t watched porn together before, but they usually only used it as a means of foreplay.  Or sometimes if the porno was just _bad_ , which was something that happened a lot, they would end up making fun of it before turning it off and just turning their attention towards each other. 

 

“Of course _not_ ,” Sam reassured his little brother as he leaned in to press a tender kiss to Nathan’s lips.  “Nathan Drake is anything _but_ boring,” Sam teased with a wink, reaching up to briefly drag his free hand through his brother’s short strands of hair.  Once he’d found what he was looking for on the TV menu, Sam clicked a button to play it and then tossed the remote control back onto the nightstand.  He then slid an arm under Nathan and rolled him in closer, connecting their lips once again while waiting for the movie to start playing.

 

Once the film got underway, Sam and Nathan found it somewhat difficult to concentrate on what was going on the screen in front of them, considering that they were distracting each other quite _easily_ from it.  Which was just as well, because Sam hadn’t exactly picked anything _special_ when it came to pornography.  At least, that’s what it seemed like according to the bits and pieces of dialogue Nathan caught in between kisses and moans.  To him, it sounded like it was the usual plot of someone ordering a hooker and the customer making the hooker submit to their various whims.  Pretty typical pornography fare, and Nathan was _much_ more interested in the sounds that he could draw from his older brother rather than what was being played on the TV.  As he reached down to fondle Sam’s rigid cock, he could hear the sounds of the porno coming from the TV screen, but he ignored them in favor of concentrating on giving his brother a good time.  Nathan snaked his way lower down the length of Sam’s body, and just as he was about to take his brother’s dick into his mouth, he heard what was unmistakably a small moan coming from Sam’s throat.  “I haven’t even put it in my mouth yet,” Nathan joked as he dragged his hand over the length of Sam’s cock, glancing up to catch his older brother’s eyes.  It was then that he realized that Sam was suddenly _quite_ focused on what was happening on the screen.  Nathan paused in what he was doing to see what he had been missing in the porno, internally rolling his eyes at some of the bad, _bad_ dialogue between the actors and also mentally chiding his older brother at his sense of taste.  But when he looked up at the screen and caught something about the client asking the hooker to talk dirty to them in a debasing way, it all clicked.  Especially when the prostitute obliged the client and Nathan could feel Sam’s cock pulse in his hand because of it.  _Ah ha,_ Nathan thought to himself as he gave his brother’s dick a few leisurely strokes of his hand.  “So uh, is _this_ why you picked out this particular film?”  Nathan asked in a teasing tone, tilting his head towards the TV screen.  “I didn’t know that you were into that sort of thing.”

 

Sam could only chuckle sheepishly at the question.  He felt like he was _caught_ , although it wasn’t like he had _really_ been trying to hide anything from his little brother.  It was more like he was trying to let Nathan know without having to have _that_ particularly awkward conversation.  “Uh, _yeah_ ,” Sam answered truthfully, helpless to prevent the beginnings of a flush on his cheeks at the admission.  “It gets my crank going, if you know what I mean.”

 

“I’m _pretty_ sure that I know what you mean,” Nathan said with a light laugh as he dragged his palm over the head of Sam’s cock.  “I’m learning _all_ sorts of new things about you today,” he went on, before leaning in to flick his tongue out so that he could press the flat of it down Sam’s length.  Nathan teased his brother’s dick with his tongue for a little bit longer before finally taking it into his mouth and sucking at it, just the way Sam _loved_ it.

 

“Well, we have a lot of time to make up for— Jesus _Christ_ Nathan,” Sam hissed out when his brother’s mouth finally sank over the head of his cock, interrupting his words.  Whatever he was going to say next was _long_ gone now.  A hand immediately reached out and settled onto Nathan’s head, fingers sliding into his brother’s hair as he let his hazel eyes slip shut and took in the pleasurable feeling of his little brother sucking his dick.  Something that he didn’t think that he’d ever tire of, even after _all_ of these years, _especially_ after all of the years that they spent apart from each other.  Sam was nothing but grateful that Nathan was _so_ good at servicing his cock with his mouth, all of those years of practice before Panama definitely showed with how easily his little brother could ramp up his arousal to where he was _desperate_ to drive him into the mattress.  And this time was no different.  Sam let Nathan work his mouth on him for a little bit longer, before lightly tugging at his hair in order to encourage him off of his cock.  “Come on, let me get in you,” Sam got out, his words edged with a moan.  The porno was still playing in the background, but it was all but forgotten once Nathan had his mouth on his dick. 

 

Nathan took the cue and eased himself off of Sam’s cock, but not before giving the head a few more licks and sucks before _finally_ stopping what he was doing.  Getting Sam worked up with just his mouth only served to work _him_ up, as evidenced by his own hardon bobbing in between his legs, the head of it glistening with precome.  “How do you want me this time?”  Nathan asked a little cheekily as he rolled back and reached over to the nightstand, digging into the small drawer to pull out the bottle of lubricant they kept stashed there.  Once he had the lube in hand, he popped the bottle open and was about to pour some of the slick out into his other hand, intending to ready Sam’s cock for what they were about to do, but the bottle was quickly snatched from his grip by his older brother.

 

“On your hands and knees,” Sam practically growled out as he squeezed some of the lube out from the bottle into his palm.  He wasted no time in working his already spit-slick cock with the lubricant, working it evenly along his length.  They’d done this song and dance more than enough times to where it didn’t take long to get ready for it.  “You want my fingers or nah?”  Sam offered lowly as his hand glided along his shaft.  Unless they’d been away from each other for a while, they didn’t usually need _too_ much for prep.  Just sufficient lube was generally enough for the both of them.  A smirk quirked at his lips though, when he recalled the first time they’d done it after fifteen _long_ years away from each other.  Never mind that they absolutely couldn’t get _enough_ of each other, swapping positions and taking turns with each other, they also spent a _lot_ of time getting each other ready for the act.  Maybe _too_ much time, considering it was hard to hold back once they got to the main act, but it was _well_ worth it.

 

“Not wasting any time, huh?”  Nathan teased as he rolled over the other way, easily settling himself in position on his hands and knees, facing away from his older brother and giving Sam a lewd view of what he was about to get into.  Sometimes they preferred to make love to each other, and sometimes they preferred to _fuck,_ and it seemed like Sam was more in the mood for the latter rather than the former.  Which was _fine_ with him.  “And nah, I don’t think I need your fingers.”  Nathan craned his neck so that he could catch a glimpse of Sam and give him a grin.  “Unless you _want_ to give them to me.”

 

“I want to give you something _much_ bigger than those,” Sam replied without skipping a beat, shoving the bottle of lube aside and shuffling forward on his knees so that he could get in between Nathan’s spread thighs.  Once he was in position though, he couldn’t resist pressing a lube-slicked finger against his brother’s pink pucker with a feather touch, tracing the tip of his digit around the ridge of it.  He grinned as he watched Nathan twitch at the light touches.  Even though he was in the mood to just shove himself into his little brother fast and hard and deep, mostly due to the porno that they had been half-watching, he didn’t mind pausing to tease Nathan first.  After a few more brushes of his fingertips over the sensitive flesh, and enjoying hearing the exhaled hiss of breath that came from his little brother in response, Sam finally got down to the business at hand.  Using one hand to steady his rigid cock, and the other to clutch at Nathan’s hip in order to steady himself, he eased himself forward in order to press the head of his dick against his little brother’s opening.  Then, without hesitation, he gave a roll of his hips, breaching the ring of muscle and plunging himself deep into Nathan’s insides.  Sam groaned at the sensation, _never_ able to get enough of it.  It felt amazing _every single time._

 

The little light, barely there touches only caused goosebumps to prickle across Nathan’s skin, and he gave a slight shudder along with a forceful exhale when Sam continued to tease him with his fingertips.  He was about to retort to Sam something along the lines of, “What happened to you not using your fingers?”  But those words quickly died in his throat when Sam pushed into him, stretching him out and filling him up, and the only thing that Nathan could do was clutch at the bedsheets while a garbled moan escaped him.  He kind of _loved_ it when Sam entered him with no forewarning, and his cock throbbed between his legs when he felt that familiar pressure deep inside of him.  “Shit, that’s good,” Nathan finally managed to gasp out when he was able to regain control of his words.

 

“Yeah.  It _is_ ,” Sam agreed as he began to move inside his little brother, a grunt erupting from his throat when he felt Nathan briefly clench around his shaft.  Eyebrows furrowed, Sam paused for a moment to let his brother relax before pulling back slightly.  “It _always_ is,” he said as he rolled forward again, gasping at how Nathan always felt so warm and tight and just _right_.  It was downright _sinful_ how good his brother felt from the inside, but technically what they were doing was a sin in itself, and a pretty big one at that.  One that they’d gotten over quite some time ago, thankfully.  Otherwise they wouldn’t have known the pleasure that they could give to each other.  And _that_ would have been a shame.

 

A shudder ran through Nathan’s body when Sam drove into him, a moan escaping his lips as Sam repeated the motion again and then again.  He never tired of his older brother having his way with him, it felt _just_ as good for him as it did for Sam.  Probably even _better_.  His body shook with the force of Sam’s thrusts, and even though Nathan was _well_ distracted by what Sam was doing, he could still hear the sounds of the now-forgotten porno flick that his brother had insisted on playing.  Nathan remembered what had set Sam off to begin with, and he spoke up to make a suggestion, figuring that his brother would probably be into it.  He was always up for new things after all, especially in bed.  Not that it was boring with Sam, it was _far_ from that, but Nathan found experimentation with his big brother to be _fun_.  He liked knowing the things that really revved his engine.  “Hey, so why don’t you do to me what they were doing in the movie?”  Nathan proposed a little bit breathlessly, his voice hitching when the head of Sam’s dick nudged at his sweet spot inside.  “Since you really seemed to like that.”

 

A breathy chuckle huffed out from Sam’s mouth at his little brother’s suggestion.  “Sure, I can do that,” he agreed as he leaned over Nathan’s back, pressing a little kiss to his brother’s shoulder.  Sam had no problem submitting to Nathan’s whims, he knew that he was just trying to please him and make him happy, although his brother kind of had the situation _reversed._   But Sam didn’t have the heart to tell him otherwise.  “Yeah,” Sam breathed as he gave a harsh rock of his hips, shoving himself as far and deep as he could go inside his little brother.  “You like that, don’t you?  You dirty _whore_.”  As soon as the words left his lips, they just felt _wrong_ , because he certainly didn’t feel that way about Nathan.  But he didn’t speak up about it, and instead just kept on going, rasping out dirty words into his little brother’s ear while he kept up his thrusts.

 

Nathan groaned softly as Sam continued to forcefully push in and pull out of him, and even though he knew that Sam didn’t _mean_ the words he was saying, he still found it arousing that he was enabling his brother to do something that he enjoyed.  At least, he _thought_ he was enjoying it.  But then he started to question exactly how _much_ Sam was into it when his older brother eventually stopped saying those words to him.  Even though his brother seemed to still be into the act itself, having _no_ problem driving him into the mattress, Sam talking to him like they did in the movie didn’t elicit the same reaction that it had when he was watching the porno itself.  And then it hit him.  Nathan had it _all_ wrong.  So he decided to try something different, having a hunch that it was closer to what Sam wanted.  Even though he wasn’t exactly good with dirty talk, but he’d give it a shot.  “Yeah, you like fucking me like this, don’t you?”  Nathan got out from his position on the bed, spreading his thighs wider and giving his older brother more room so that Sam could really get _in_ him.  His cheeks heated up a bit as the words tumbled from his lips, but he kept going.  “You… You kinky slut.”

 

Sam groaned loudly as he sank deeper into Nathan, as deep as he could go, and his little brother’s words only caused his torso to clench tightly as his cock got even harder inside his brother’s depths.  It seemed that thankfully, Nathan had picked up on _exactly_ what he wanted.  Although with their current positioning, it still didn’t seem quite right.  “Wait, we need to do this the other way,” Sam murmured as he abruptly pulled all the way out of Nathan, lightly patting his brother’s butt with one hand as he reached out for the neglected bottle of lube with the other.  “And then we can keep going.”

 

When Sam pulled out, Nathan gave a groan in protest at losing that sensation of fullness, his shoulders slumping briefly when he didn’t _need_ to hold himself up anymore.  But his ears perked up in interest at Sam’s new suggestion, and he quickly turned himself around to see his older brother kneeling there, eyes hooded and the bottle of lube clutched in his palm.  “Okay yeah, we can do that,” Nathan agreed with a nod of his head as he snagged the bottle from Sam, his cock throbbing at the prospect of them reversing positions.  Not that they _never_ switched things up, but nine times out of ten he was the one usually on the bottom.  Which was how they mutually preferred it.  So when Sam wanted to change it up, especially in the middle of sex, he _gladly_ took the opportunity.  Nathan didn’t waste any time in getting himself ready, squeezing a big dollop of lubricant out into his palm, maybe even _too_ much of it, even though there really was no such thing as too much lube when it came to sex, and smeared it along his length.  “Do ah… Do you need me to get you ready too?”  He asked his brother a little bit bashfully while his hand easily glided along his slick-smeared shaft in preparation.  Nathan had a feeling that the answer was going to be no, but he wanted to be sure anyway, just in case.

 

“Nah, I’m all right like this,” Sam replied as he shifted from his kneeling position into a sitting one instead, spreading his legs to give his little brother an idea of what he wanted, before leaning back onto the mattress on his elbows.  Even though he didn’t have Nathan in him as often as _he_ was in Nathan, they did it enough that he didn’t really need proper prep.  Plus he kind of _liked_ the edge of pain that came with not taking the time to get thoroughly stretched out.  “You just come here once you’re good and ready,” he said lowly with a nod of his head, while patting his stomach with his hand in indication of _where_ his little brother should go.

 

Nathan’s mouth went a little dry at the display presented in front of him, his cock twitching in his grip because of it.  Once he was more than properly slicked up, he hurriedly shoved the bottle of lube aside and shuffled towards Sam before nudging himself in between his older brother’s legs.  Guiding his cock with his hand, he pressed the tip against Sam’s waiting hole, and without even giving his brother any warning, since Nathan _knew_ that Sam preferred it that way, he rolled his hips forward.  A groan escaped him as he began to sink into Sam’s tight warmth.  It had been a while since he’d been in his brother, and his body _quickly_ reminded him of that with a sharp clench of his stomach muscles.  “Crap, you’re so _tight_ Sam,” Nathan managed to gasp out as he tried to retain control of the situation.  It wouldn’t do him any good to come just _yet_. 

 

Sam just gave a hum in response, savoring that familiar burn he was feeling below as he was stretched by his brother’s girth.  It had been a little while since he’d been on the bottom of things, and every time he wondered _why_ they didn’t do it like that more often.  “Just keep going Nathan,” Sam urged on, his voice slightly strained as he spoke.  He let a hand creep up and behind his little brother’s back, and then gave him a playful smack on the ass with the palm of his hand.  “And don’t forget to keep talking.”

 

“Okay, yeah,” Nathan breathed in response before doing what Sam asked of him to do, giving a rock of his hips so that he could drive into Sam’s depths even further.  It wasn’t long before he was balls-deep inside of his older brother and taking breaths to calm himself so that he didn’t come _too_ quickly.  With the way that Sam’s insides practically clung to him, he almost couldn’t help it.  But then he remembered that Sam had told him to keep talking, so he figured that maybe _that_ would be a good distraction to keep himself from tipping over the edge just yet.  “Look at you, taking all of my dick so easily,” Nathan said as he glanced down to where they were joined together.  “You’re so _bad_.”

 

The sensation of fullness and pressure was almost too much to bear for Sam, _almost,_ but then when Nathan started up with the talking once again, his cock _throbbed_ in between his legs and any discomfort he was feeling was quickly dissolved, only sharp arousal taking its place.  “Yeah, I’m _really_ bad,” Sam agreed with a pant, nudging his hips back towards Nathan’s length.  “Why don’t you show me how bad I am?”  Just the fact that Nathan was going along with what he wanted was almost enough to push him over the edge right then and there.

 

“Oh I will,” Nathan promised breathlessly, the way Sam rocked back onto him getting him a little bit _too_ close for comfort.  He took a deep breath and started moving, even though he was kind of afraid that he might lose it before his brother did.  So he started to speak once again, this time with a bit more confidence and assertiveness.  “You really like taking it from your little brother don’t you?  With my prick deep all the way inside of you,” Nathan rasped out, his torso starting to coil with the movement of him sliding in and out of his older brother.  “You filthy _whore_ ,” Nathan breathed into Sam’s ear.  With those words, Nathan roughly shoved his cock all the way into Sam, aiming for that sweet spot inside of him.

 

Sam didn’t know if it was the kinky words coming from Nathan’s mouth, or the way that his little brother was just _fucking_ him, or the fact that the head of his brother’s cock squarely nailed his prostate, or some unholy combination of all three things, but he quickly found himself coming undone because of it.  With a groan of his little brother’s name, Sam streaked a white mess across his stomach, while shuddering with the pleasure of release.  “Oh my god, _Nathan_ ,” Sam moaned out as he was reeling from his orgasm, kind of in a state of disbelief that he came so _fast_.  It had been a _while_ since he’d climaxed that quickly.

 

Once Sam lost it, Nathan wasn’t far behind, especially when his brother squeezed tightly around him with his orgasm.  With a stutter of his hips, Nathan came inside his older brother, spilling his seed into the warm depths with a loud groan of his own.  “Sam, _Sam_ ,” Nathan panted out breathlessly before stilling his movements and slumping over onto his brother, huffing hot breaths over Sam’s skin.

 

It took them a few moments to recover, just lying there on the mattress as they both tried to catch their breath.  Eventually Sam was the first to say something, chuckling softly as he lifted a hand in order to rub at Nathan’s arm.  “You’re not going to fall asleep on me right here, are you?”  He asked with amusement at the way his little brother was sprawled out on top of him.  Sam glanced up at the TV, the screen still on but blank, since the porno had ended.  Which was just as well, since he had gotten what _he_ wanted out of it.

 

“I might,” Nathan murmured before giving a laugh of his own.  He opened his blue eyes in order to catch Sam’s gaze, but didn’t move just yet.  “So uh, you know that I didn’t really _mean_ the stuff that I was saying to you, right?  I don’t really think that you’re uh, a _whore_ ,” he clarified with an awkward chuckle.  “Where uh, where did you learn that you like that kind of stuff anyway?”  Nathan was definitely curious, even if maybe he _didn’t_ want to hear the answer.

 

Sam laughed softly as he curled an arm around Nathan’s back.  “Yeah, I know,” he said in answer to his little brother’s questions.  “And well… You know that prison changed me too, right?  Maybe for the better, maybe for the worse, I dunno.  But I definitely picked some shit up in there.”  He chuckled again before leaning in to press a quick, soft kiss to Nathan’s lips.  “But that’s a conversation for another time.  What do you say we get cleaned up?”

 

Nathan just nodded before returning the kiss.  If Sam didn’t want to talk about something, he usually didn’t press it.  It was just the way he was, the way the _both_ of them were.  He knew that it was likely that it would eventually come out, it just didn’t have to be that day.  And he was okay with that.  “And then we should probably get something to eat, I’m starving,” Nathan added on, his stomach giving a loud growl at the prospect of food.  He had already been hungry when he got home, but that got pushed aside quickly when the prospect of sex was on the table.  “You wanna order pizza tonight?  I don’t really feel like making anything.”

 

“That sounds like a great idea,” Sam agreed with a grin.  “Sex, pizza and beer.  The ingredients for a perfect night.”

 

Nathan just laughed as he nosed at Sam’s throat, pressing soft kisses to the tattooed skin there.  “I won’t argue with that.”


End file.
